


Our Last Night Alone

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [34]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "Always", David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Night Before The Wedding, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Stevie Budd is a Troll, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “I hate that you’re not here, in bed, with me.”“Our last night alone. I miss you, but it’s tradition.”A phone conversation between David and Patrick the night before their wedding.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85
Collections: Rose Apothecary Flufftober 2020





	Our Last Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Always
> 
> I'm on a wedding fic kick. Here's my take on a phonecall between our favorite boys the night before the wedding.

”l love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I don’t get why you’re so nice to me all the time.”

“You are the love of my life, David Rose. I’ll never stop loving you.”

“Promise?”

“Always.”

“You’re sure you want to marry me?”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.”

“I hate that you’re not here, in bed, with me.”

“Our last night alone. I miss you, but it’s tradition.”

“I know.”

“I’ll get to share my bed every night with you for the rest of my life.”

“You mean our bed?”

“Yes, our bed. I’ll get to sleep with my amazing husband every night after tonight.”

“Patrick.”

“What, David?”

“Husbands, we’re gonna be husbands.”

“I know. I’m excited too.”

“It’s hitting me now. I mean, I know it’s real, but I mean, this time tomorrow, you’re gonna be my husband.”

“Is this what you dreamed of, growing up? Marrying a man, growing old together.”

“Nope, I mean, yes. I just never thought I’d find someone I liked as much as you.”

“You flatter me, David.”

“I know this wasn’t your plan, growing up.”

“I wouldn’t change it for the world. I’ve never been more in love, do you know how long I’ve thought about marrying you?”

“Since we got engaged?”

“David, when I saw how my parents reacted to you, to us being a couple, I knew that night that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life.”

“Patrick.”

“Are you crying?”

“Um…maybe, a little. I’m just so… it’s all hitting me… this us…”

“I know. I’m feeling it too.”

“You’re not getting cold feet, are you?”

“Of course not. I just… I can’t wait to see you tomorrow when you walk down that aisle. I love that we’re being traditional, not seeing each other all dressed up until that moment.”

“You can’t cry at the altar.”

“I love that you’re telling me that. You’re the crier.”

“I am not.”

“David, you are, and I love you for it. I love how emotional you get. I love everything about you.”

“Even my chest hair?”

“I’m wild about your chest hair, you know that. You know what it does to me.”

“I love your thighs.”

“You tell me that a lot.”

“It’s true. Your thick hockey thighs do things to me.”

“David!”

“I love you.”

“You’re so naughty.”

“I miss you.”

“You get to have a sleepover with Alexis.”

“It’s not the same.”

“I for one am enjoying this night alone.”

“You are not.”

“I don’t have to worry about waking up freezing because someone has pulled all the blankets over them tonight.”

“I do not do that.”

“I don’t have to wait for my turn in the bathroom tonight. I took a nice long shower when I got home. I used up all of the hot water.”

“Stop making me jealous. You know how the water is here.”

“I’m sad you couldn’t join me in the shower. I miss having you fuss at me about which products to use.”

“Patrick. Did you at least use the shampoo and conditioner I bought you?”

“Of course.”

“At least you won’t be snoring in my ear tonight.”

“I thought you liked it. You’re the one who rolls closer to me in their sleep.”

“I like to sleep touching you. It’s comforting”

“I’m wearing my socks to bed tonight.”

“Incorrect.”

“My feet get cold.”

“I’m gonna put on your sleep pants.”

“Did I leave them at the motel?”

“Yes, they’re so warm.”

“I’m gonna sleep in your fancy sweater.”  


“You are not.”

“Okay fine, I may have borrowed one of your sleep sweatshirts. It smells like my favorite fiancé.”

“You are not wearing my dirty sweatshirt.”

“It’s not dirty. You were wearing it the other night then took it off to have fun. You somehow ended up sleeping in my teeshirt.”

“It’s the softest. You know how much I love it.”

“So is Alexis driving you nuts yet?”

“She and Twyla went to get their nails done. She’s crashing with Twy tonight.”

“How sweet. You didn’t want to join?”

“I wanted the room to myself. I took a nice long shower.”

“Tell me more.”

“I relaxed, I thought about you.”

“So naughty.”

“Like you didn’t do anything?”

“I may have.“

“Patrick!”

“I’m doing a mask now. The sheet mask you left me. It feels good.”

“So does this mean you’ll let us do more spa nights?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you, honey.”

“I’m even wearing the headband you make me wear when you do my facials.”

“With the cat ears?”

“Of course.”

“You are too much.”

“You love it.”

“I really do. I don’t know how I found you.”

“Well, I think I remember you walking into my office to fill out the paperwork to start a business.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh, so we didn’t start there? Well, I asked if you wanted to be business partners because I liked your business and I secretly wanted to spend more time with you.”

“You didn’t think I was too much?”

“I thought you were adorable. Unique. Unlike anyone I’d ever met.”

“I thought you were straight and a little annoying.”

“You’re sweet.”

“So I just got a package for us delivered to the motel, should I wait for you to open it?”

“Isn’t it late for a delivery?”

“Yeah. Stevie forgot to bring it over earlier.”

“She’s with you?”

“Now she is.”

“Open it. Who's it from?”

“Jake.”

“We didn’t invite him to the wedding.”

“I know. Stevie asked him to be her plus one.”

“And he bailed?”

“He’s not much for formal things.”

“Stevie will be fine solo.”

“I know. Oh, fuck.”

“What, David?”

“Stevie, this is not funny.”

“What isn’t funny.”

“I’m gonna kill her.”

“Honey. Don’t do that.”

“It’s a… penis.”

“What?”

“He gave us a wooden penis sculpture. I’m sending you a [photo](https://imgur.com/a/UtuBtap).”

“Oh my…. Yeah… it is…”

“I’m just shocked. This is not going on display at our house.”

“You have my permission to give it to your Maid of Honor.”

“Good, Stevie, this is yours.”

“I just. I’m still in shock.”

“Thankfully, Stevie loves it.”

“Good.”

“I am in shock.”

“I’m sure you’ll recover, get some sleep.”

“I will.”

“I need to go, my parents are calling.”

“We just saw them at the rehearsal dinner.”

“I know but I want to talk to them.”

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you too. Good night, David.”

“Good night, Patrick.”


End file.
